ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindy Watson
Lindy Gertrude Watson 'is one of the main characters on ''I Didn't Do It. Lindy is a straight 'A' student. Her best friends, Jasmine and Delia, help her keep being grounded after her new-found popularity.Lindy Watson - Biography She is the fraternal twin sister of Logan Watson. Lindy is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Biography Lindy Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Lindy Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming a new girl. She is also an one upper and gets excited about almost everything. Book-smart Lindy is the quick thinker of the group and known to save the day when the group finds themselves in a pinch! Appearance Lindy is 5'2. She has tan skin, light blonde hair, and brown eyes. In some episodes, her hair is shoulder length, while in others it appears that she's wearing extensions. Similarly, her hair is straight in some episodes, and wavy or curled in others. Her fashion sense varies, and is something between tomboyish and girly, though is somewhat relaxed considering the material and variation. Relationships Friends Logan Watson '''Best Friend/Twin Brother Logan is Lindy's twin brother. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. Even though, they sometimes fight, they still stick up for each other, every time. In Season 2, they are shown to be a lot closer and don't fight as much anymore. In Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!, it was revealed that Lindy and Logan had always helped each other since they were little and that they still do, because she helped with things like opening his locker, with homework and even putting a straw in his smoothie or him, and in Falling for... Who?, Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken and was crying when Jasmine started dating Owen. Also, Logan had said he loved Lindy in Merry Miss Sis and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. (See Lingon for more information) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends Forever/Practically Sisters/Future Sister-In-Law Jasmine and Lindy are best friends, Lindy usually talks about her problems like taking Delia's job to Jasmine. They both help each other in every situation, and have similar goals to excel in high school. They both love hanging out together, especially watching movies together as seen in Bite Club. Due to Jasmine marrying Logan in the near future, it is highly possible and shown that she and Lindy could be sister-in-laws. (See Jindy for more information) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Lindy and Delia are best friends. Lindy found Delia a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, and she went with her to the interview but Delia didn't pass and instead Lindy stole her job (even though she didn't mean to hurt Delia and was just persuaded by the owner) but Delia soon forgave her. It is shown in Season 2 that Lindy and Delia are still very close as Delia comes to Lindy about her boy troubles as seen in Dog Date Afternoon! and The Rescuers. (See more: ''Dindy for more information'') 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self, when Lindy got all excited, Garrett also said to her, that they all loved her, but she got excited over everything, which means that they are really close. (See ''Larrett for more information'') Romances Jake Ex-Boyfriend Jake is Lindy's ex-boyfriend, who she dated in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, much to the dismay of both their schools. Lindy and Jake seemed to really like each other, but in the end, Jake text-dumped Lindy. Dr. Scott Gabriel Ex-Boyfriend Dr. Scott Gabriel is Lindy's ex-boyfriend, who she dated in The Doctor Is In. Lindy wanted to spend time with Scott, but he also hung out with Logan, which caused the two to fight over Scott. Because of this, Scott broke up with Lindy, saying they would not be going on any more dates and ended his friendship with Logan. Family Logan Watson Brother Logan is Lindy's twin brother and they hang out together with their friends. They care a lot about each other. They are shown to be a lot closer in Season 2, due to them both being older and they no longer fight as much as they used to, showing that their relationship has grown a lot since Season 1. Nora Watson Mother Nora is Lindy and Logan's mother. Bob Watson Father Bob is Lindy and Logan's father. Trivia *According to Olivia Holt, she and Lindy dress almost the same way. *She is similar to Lizzie Mcguire and Teddy Duncan in Good Luck Charlie. *Olivia described Lindy as a character she hasn't really played before. *She's on the gymnastics squad at school. *She's only fifteen seconds older than Logan. *She and Logan both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *She one up's people but only sometimes and is really competitive. *She wore glasses when she was younger, showing that she now wears contact lenses. *She gets excited over very little things. (Dear High School Self.) *In The New Guy, she liked Tom for his Advanced Chemistry ''textbook. *She's a straight A student and has a perfect attendance record. *She's usually seen wearing high-heel sneakers or boots. *Lindy is a Jogan shipper. Not only does Lindy ship Jasmine and Logan, but she is the one out of herself, Garrett and Delia, who ships them the most. *Lindy seems to have an obsession with Christmas decorations. (Merry Miss Sis) * She loves and is really good at snowboarding (Snow Problem) * After the third episode of Season 2, it is shown that Lindy adores caring for puppies, in which she'll foster various dogs to pursue her interest. * She often meddles in people lives. * She is a one upper. * Lindy's first kiss was with Stephen Buckley at a Chicago Cubs game during the National Anthem. According to Lindy, Buckley kissed her "right between the land of the free, and the home of the brave," and attributed the crowd's applause at the game to their kiss. (The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats) *Lindy is the oldest out of all her friends, with Logan being the second oldest, being 15 seconds younger than Lindy. *She loves acting and has been in a few school plays. (Logan Finds Out!) *Her middle name is Gertrude. *Lindy says the last line of the series: "There's one in every band". *She has a habit of saying "That's how we do things in THE THEATER!", when it comes to acting. (Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats) *She loves it when the time on the digital clock shows eleven, eleven, with all the ones. (Slumber Partay.) *Up until Slumber Partay, Lindy has always had a streak of throwing bad slumber parties. Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Now Museum, Now You Don't In the Doghouse with the White House Phone Challenge Twin It to Win It Lindy Nose Best Next of Pumpkin Bicycle Thief Merry Miss Sis Season 2 Slumber Partay Logan Finds Out! Doggie Daddy Drum Beats, Heart Beats Bite Club The Rescuers''' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Watson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lindy Watson